Terminals may be constructed from copper due to its beneficial electrical conductivity properties. Copper can be susceptible to relaxation (i.e., loss of spring force) as temperatures increase. Since temperature of the terminals can increase as the electrical current flowing through the terminal increases, copper terminals may have a reduced ability to maintain strong clamping force under such conditions. In the case of the copper terminal being a female terminal constructed to provide a compressive force, this relaxation of the female terminal can decrease an overall contact area with a mating male blade terminal, which may result in increased electrical resistance and a further increase in temperature. It is typically desirable to keep the overall size of an electrical distribution box or other connectors as small as possible while still providing the necessary current carrying capacity. Therefore, it may not be beneficial to increase compressive force by simply making the female terminal thicker or wider. When copper is used, the size limitations may make the desired spring force unattainable. Copper alloys for which relaxation does not occur until higher temperatures are reached have been used, but typically these alloys typically provide lower electrical conductivity.
A spring clamp member that is made from a material that is not as susceptible to temperature related relaxation, such a stainless steel, may be added to the female terminal. However, establishing and maintaining alignment between the contact arms of the terminal and the spring clamp member have been found to present challenges. One example of such a female terminal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,220 issued on Jul. 2, 2013 to Glick et al. The terminal shown in the '220 patent includes tabs, described as lances, that are formed on the ends of the spring clamp member and inserted between the contact arms to align the spring clamp member to the contact arms and prevent lateral motion of the spring clamp member. These tabs require separate forming operations during the process of manufacturing of the spring clamp member.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.